A set-top box (STB) is a device that connects a television to an external signal source. The set-top box decodes the signal into content which is then displayed on the television screen. Many of today's set-top boxes are also digital video recorders (DVRs). A digital video recorder (DVR) is a device that records video in a digital format to a disk drive or other memory medium within a device. Additionally, some DVRs enable a user to transfer a recorded show to personal computer. However, current methods for transferring stored media content files from a set-top box/digital video recorder lack features and desired by consumers.